Trouble Sleeping
by She's My Baby
Summary: Sandy and Kirsten savor the moments in the morning that they would be together alone for the rest of the day. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm sure you're familiar with us individually already - we're _**Krabby Patty**_ and _**viper209n**_ here on and this is our joint account. We've already written one story together (_**Crash Into Me**_), but this is the first one we're posting outside of LiveJournal. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this one. It's two-shot and extremely fluffy. Reviews would be greatly appreciated._

_**Disclaimer**: Not ours, obviously. The title of this fanfic is from the song by The Perishers. _

* * *

**TROUBLE SLEEPING**

* * *

In her deep slumber, Kirsten Cohen rolled over to face her husband's side of the bed and unconsciously reached for him, only to be met with cold, high-thread count sheets and his own pillow, with the dent of where his head had been resting on still warm. Her eyes fluttered open slightly, with the hopes of seeing those blue eyes looking back at her, but only to be found with nothing. 

Sighing sleepily, she raised her head a little to look at the clock on the beside table. The red numbers were a blur to her for a few seconds, before her vision cleared enough for her to read **5:45 a.m.** In her sleepy haze, Kirsten felt disappointed. He must've gone surfing again. In her opinion, the best way to start a morning was to wake up with her husband beside her.

She was prepared to roll over and go back to sleep again when she heard sounds from the bathroom. _He must be still here,_ she thought to herself with a little smile, raising her head further from the pillows as she looked towards the master bathroom. "Sandy?" Kirsten called out softly, her voice laced with sleep. She muffled a yawn by covering her mouth with the back of her hand, waiting for an answer.

Sandy heard his wife's voice floating quietly through the closet into the bathroom. He finished washing his hands and began to quickly walk out of the bathroom, but not before stubbing his toe horribly on the doorjam. He saw the concern on her face but immediately smiled at her while grasping at his foot.

Sitting up straighter in bed, Kirsten winced upon seeing him hit his toe on the door. She couldn't count how many times in the past twenty years that has happened to the both of them. "Ow." She exclaimed, beginning to get more awake now that she was concerned.

"Hey!" He spoke, his voice hiding the throbbing pain. "Just had to go to the bathroom. I'm foregoing surfing this morning." He laughed.

When she found him smiling at her, she couldn't resist smiling back at him. Sandy always had that effect on her. "Are you, now?" The look on her face softened as she patted his place on their bed. Kirsten looked pleased, as if this was the first time Sandy decided to forgo surfing just to be with her.

He lay back down on his side under the covers. He fought the urge to immediately put his arms around her and pull her close. He knew that if he stayed at this distant from her he would get a desired reaction from her.

"I thought you might be happy about that." He decided he couldn't keep up this game. He laughed to himself at the power she had over him without even doing a thing. His hands slowly made their way to her waist and he put his face ever so closely to hers. "And are you," He whispered and then paused. "Mrs. Cohen?"

Feeling like she was the luckiest woman in the world, Kirsten wrapped an arm around him and buried her face in Sandy's chest, inhaling the scent that was uniquely his own, before tipping her head up to look at him lovingly.

"I am." She answered, while four blue eyes locked. Kirsten held his gaze for what seemed like forever, content in his embrace and wanting to stay this way forever. "I love you, Sandy." She finally whispered, a small smile appearing on her face. It could never be too early for moments like these, especially when that was all they had, never time.

Sandy smiled back at her. That smile, which she avidly claimed, stole her heart. He knew what she was thinking. The way she was clinging to him told him that she was savouring the moment and not letting it go to waste.

"I know. I love you, too." He said with all the sincerity he had in his heart. He put his hand under her chin and his thumb gently stroked her jaw line. Kirsten practically melted when she felt his fingers on her jawline, and she loved that he still had that effect on her even after almost two decades of marital life. The smile she had been previously wearing seemed to get bigger and Sandy felt his heart skip a beat. "You are absolutely gorgeous." He said quietly, as his eyes looked over her features that he knew so well.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Kirsten remarked in a whisper back, though there was a teasing lilt in her tone. With her eyes lingering on every feature of his face that she knew so well, she didn't have to tell him that he was the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes on.

"May I kiss you, my dear?"

"You don't have to ask, Sandy." Kirsten murmured quietly, raising herself slightly while closing her eyes, yearning for the moment when she could finally feel the familiar pair of lips against hers.

He smirked and whispered quickly. "Sometimes I ask, just to hear you say yes." He brushed his lips lightly against hers before pressing them firmly together. His hand slipped through her hair to cradle her neck and hold her head firmly to his. He attempted to get even closer to her body, even though it became slightly harder to breathe. Her scent overwhelmed him; over their relationship, he had fallen in love with it. His lips parting, begging to take things further.

She smiled through their kiss briefly, her hand making its way towards his unruly mop of black hair, where she allowed her fingers to be lost within. He moaned as her long manicured fingers combed through his hair. Kirsten's other hand made its way to the back of his neck, pulling him down with her as she got tired of holding herself up, and decided to fall back against the pillows. He let her pull him down, knowing he could resist but seeing no reason. He covered her body with his own and pushed her lightly into the pillows.

Her practiced tongue ran gently over his, and with a groove that came from being married to him all these years, immediately felt his lips part for her. Kirsten smiled again, before allowing their kiss to deepen passionately. This was definitely the perfect way to start a day.

Regardless of who was on top, he had decided to relinquish the control of their motions to her. Lately, they rarely had any time together and he knew how his wife loved to be in control. He kissed her slowly and tentatively so she knew what his plans were. Being married this long, they had a short hand incomprehensible to others.

His hand moved to the base of her shirt and pushed it up, stroking the smooth skin hidden there. He tore his lips away from hers and began trailing kisses down her neck, paying extra attention to the sections he knew were most sensitive.

"Sandy," She moaned his name distractedly in half-protest, her hands moving from his head towards his shoulders, digging her fingernails lightly into them. Kirsten bit her lip, trying not to make any more sounds. In this house, you can never be too careful...

Sandy smiled when he heard her moaning his name. It made him feel good that he could make her feel so good. Her fingernails went into his skin and he grunted at the pleasurable pressure that they brought. He took his lips from her skin completely and put them near her ear. He took her earlobe in between his teeth and tugged lightly. She let out another breathy gasp. He really knew her well enough. When he got the desired reaction, he smiled, lightly kissed the sensitive lobe, and then let it fall.

His mouth returned briefly to her neck. He went directly to one of her most sensitive spots and ran the tip of his tongue over it. He smiled at the sounds she was making because of him. With that, she decided that while she loved what he was doing right at that moment, she needed to feel her lips on hers again. Kirsten urged him up to her. His grin got bigger as he felt her pulling him up towards her mouth, and catching his lower lip between her own lips, sucking on it gently before kissing him all over again. Soon, it was Sandy's turn to moan into Kirsten's ear. He couldn't resist what she was doing to him. She really knew him well enough.

Both her arms wrapped themselves around his broad shoulders, drawing him into a hug while never breaking their lip contact. Somehow, in the time span of their liplock, she found herself on top of him, sprawled across his chest. Kirsten pulled away for a moment to breathe, meeting his eyes again. He watched a beautiful smile spread over her face. He grinned back. The little light coming through the curtains formed an aura around her; the light then speckled through her hair, which had become a curtain around their faces. "Good morning?" She teased, pecking him on the nose.

His smile got even bigger as she teased him. "It is, indeed." Both his hands cupped her face and attempted to bring her within easy reach to kiss. She was either going to succumb to his desire or tease him. He wasn't sure which.

In a moment of tenderness, Kirsten reached up to brush stray strands of his dark hair away from his face, so that she could see him better. She rested her chin lightly on his chest, a finger delicately tracing the contours of his lips, sighing in contentment. She loved spending time with him as much as she could.

"What are you thinking about right now?" She asked with another of her little smiles, meeting his eyes with her own sapphire orbs. It was a game they often played, and she loved that they still played this one even up to now. "Hmm?" Kirsten tipped her head closer to him, resting her forehead on his neck this time, giving him soft kisses around the area.

Sandy smiled and closed his eyes for a brief moment as she traced over parts of his face. He groaned as her lips made contact with his neck. "If I say that I'm thinking about 'how good that feels,' are you going to think I'm shallow?" He said with a grin.

She ceased kissing his neck and made herself comfortable by staring him down with a raised eyebrow, hovering above him. "Yes." Kirsten answered, trying to fight a grin from taking over her face as she looked at him seriously. For good measure, she made a show of beginning to move away from her already-comfortable spot on top of him. Kirsten intentionally slowed down her movements, trying to see what he would do. She smirked to herself, knowing that to him, she was irresistible, and that in no time, he'd be pulling her back to him again.

He felt her begin to move off of him and quickly tried to recover. He wrapped his arms around her so she would cease movement. "Well , I guess it's a good thing that that's not what I was thinking." Sandy scrambled for words to change her mind. "I was thinking of how good it is to finally be spending _time_ with you. _Alone._" He hoped that was a good answer for her. Granted it was the truth; with his wife sometimes it took a little more.

Unable to keep herself from grinning anymore, Kirsten allowed herself to be pulled back into her husband's embrace with one dancing on her lips. She looked down at him with a knowing look crossing her features, before it softened at the sight of him. He really was adorable at times, especially when he rambled.

"Hmm. Good answer." Kirsten murmured cheerfully, reaching up to tuck her blond locks behind her ear. He smiled up at her and his eyes caught something shining. He looked over and saw that it was her wedding rings. He remembered giving her those rings; he especially remembered how hard he had to work to save up for those rings. Long hours and little pay really sucked when you're trying to buy something worth so much, both in money and sentimental value. But so worth it. There was a comfortable silence between husband and wife as she continued to fix her eyes on him. He gazed into her eyes as she gazed into his. Her blue eyes held everything to him; her eyes held the world. Sandy felt like he could spend all day looking into her eyes. Eventually, she lowered her lips onto his and they met slowly. Slow, yet sweet.

Sandy deepened the kiss even further. Never one to be able to resist him, Kirsten parted her lips slightly and allowed him to further deepen their lip-lock. She felt content with the familiar pair of lips against her own, and vaguely felt amazed for a moment on how something so familiar could still turn her on even after all these years. What they had was certainly different from other couples of their age.

Suddenly, he began to lean up and grabbed her body. He flipped her over so he could be on top of her. Kirsten let out an unintentional grunt as she found herself on the bottom, with him hovering over her. He covered his body with hers and kept kissing her deeply. His hand ran to her shirt which he pushed up, so his hand could explore her flat toned stomach. Her desire mounted considerably. In turn, his actions made her kiss him even more passionately.

Sandy's lips briefly left hers and he whispered, "I love you," before immediately crashing his lips back with hers, not giving her the chance to return the sentiment. She was surprised, but immediately melted when she heard him say those three words. He didn't really give her a chance to answer back, but her kiss said more than words could say, really. Kirsten resumed raking her fingernails on her husband's head, messing up his already unruly mop of hair and making him groan. Sandy's fingers traced his wife's belly button before dipping inside for a mere moment, and then retreating. As his hands explored her abdomen, he felt her shiver and he smiled. He knew that he was feeling the same familiar cravings as she was. This time, she was the one to pull away, with a whimper on her words. "Sandy"

His gaze stayed at her lips before glancing up at her for a moment. A smile spread across his face. Slightly breathless, she flushed hotly, just as she always did whenever she caught him staring at her like that. He kissed her lips faintly once more before he left one on her chin. He slowly made his way down her jaw line, not leaving an inch of skin without one of his lingering kisses. He reached her ear and kissed around it before taking the lobe in his teeth and gently tugging on it. She was sensitive in this area, and Sandy knew it. Kirsten had to swallow a moan as he tugged at her earlobe, breathing heavily once more. His mouth made its way down her neck, occasionally prodding the skin with his nose and paying special attention to the hollow of her neck.

Sandy moved lower and began kissing his way across her collarbone. Slowly, he made his way to her shoulder. He moved the strap of her shirt out of his mouth's path with the most feather-like of touches. Sandy continued kissing the way to her shoulder. After getting there and kissing it until no part was untouched, he moved back towards her lips. He grazed his against hers before pulling back to admire her classic beauty.

She whimpered more when she felt his lips lightly brushing against hers once more, and opened her eyes again when he pulled back gently. Kirsten found Sandy staring at her once more, and the already-present flush on her face deepened.

"You should skip surfing more often." She murmured with a little laugh, trying to even out her breathing as she did so. Sandy was so close to his wife's body that when she breathed every part of her rubbed against his own body. It was a very big turn on. He smiled at her subtle dig at his early morning surfing habits which she didn't hide her dislike for. He couldn't say that she wasn't right, though. This was a perfect way to start his day.

Simultaneously, Kirsten let out an yawn, something that went rather unexpected. All those kisses had definitely rendered her more awake than what a cup of coffee could do. She chuckled again, amused at herself before looking at her husband lovingly. He watched her yawn, finding it very adorable. "Aww. If you're still yawning, maybe you're too tired. You have work today. You need all of the sleep that you can get." Sandy teased her, knowing he wasn't as good at it as she was. But hopefully he had turned her on so much that she would play along.

He began to slowly get off of her and make a distance between them. He really hoped that she would play along or he would be in a tight spot. Kirsten looked at him for a moment, watched without a word as he settled on his side of the bed, obviously making a show of moving away from her like she did earlier. Too bad she wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"So I do." Kirsten played along with a sing-song in her tune, and a playful curl on her lips, propping herself up from her pillows on her elbows. The strap of Kirsten's pajama top caught Sandy's eye. It dipped down as far as it could go, just begging to be taken off, actually. The sight made Sandy's mouth water. All he wanted to do was fling her flimsy shirt out of the way. But he remembered the task as hand, teasing his wife and attempting to win.

"Maybe I will..." Her voice trailed off as she yawned again, a feigned one this time, before tucking herself snugly underneath his arm. Kirsten's head rested on his broad shoulders, her eyes beginning to close again. "... go back to sleep. Hmm?" A little hand found its way to his chest, slipping beneath the fabric of his button-down t-shirt, where she traced lazy circles on his chest with long fingernails.

Sandy watched her as she played the game, feigning tiredness and agreeing with his faux advice. He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled herself safely under. His fingers played with the hem of her camisole before his hand slid under the smooth fabric. He caressed her back up and down.

He felt her fingers make their way into his shirt and trail circles, which made him close his eyes. He was aware that she knew that he loved it. But he wasn't going to let her win that easily.

"Kirsten..." He said quietly, keeping his eyes closed. He paused to make her think he was giving in. "I can't sleep while you're doing that. Thanks." He finished bluntly, not waiting for her response.

The top button of his shirt was already undone when Kirsten suddenly ceased the little teasing she had been doing on his chest, and sat up again. There was an indignant look clouding her face, before she threw her legs over his middle, straddling him on the stomach. He watched her as she climbed on top of him. His hands went to her waist as she straddled him, helping her rise to power.

"Well..." Kirsten bit her lip, looking decidedly mischievous as she looked down at Sandy. "Maybe I don't _want_ you to go to sleep." She said impishly, a daring little look in her eyes. It was as if she asking him what he should do when a woman was on top. He heard the mischief in her voice and noted it. He smiled bashfully at her words concerning her desires.

Leaning forward, she placed her hands on his chest to balance herself while she hovered a mere few inches from his face, long curls falling over to tease his skin lightly. She smirked, looking expectant at the same time. It might be a game between the two of them, but oh how Kirsten lovedthese little games they played.

"Well, maybe you can't always get what you want." Sandy said, resisting the temptation on top of him. His eyes turned from her eyes to look at his own hands. His fingers that had been resting on her hips wriggled their way into her pajamas and he played with the waistband. His eyes slowly made their way up her body to look at her face. Their eyes locked and he smiled at her.

"Maybe you're forgetting I'm supposed to be a Newpsie." Kirsten answered back, sounding just as mischievous as earlier. It was true. She was raised as a Newpsie, destined to be the Princess of Newport, some might say. But Kirsten had always vehemently denied the title... except in times when she wanted something, like the way she wanted her husband right now. Sandy lightly chuckled at her Newpsie reference. His grin grew as he listened to her tone.

Unconsciously, she licked her bottom lip as she returned his smile with a heartbreaking ease. It seemed apparent enough that he was slowly giving in to her, and for Kirsten, it was about time. Sandy's mouth immediately began to water when he saw her lick her bottom lip. This was the last straw for him. He could wait no longer. He could be a patient man at times. But when it came to being intimate with his wife, patience was certainly not a virtue.

He grabbed his wife's head forcibly and brought it down to his. His lips furiously meshed with hers, his tongue persistently begging for entrance.

Kirsten didn't have time to be triumphant in winning this game, as she found herself being thoroughly kissed by her husband. Her breath caught in her throat, and there was a funny little jolt in her stomach as she parted her lips to grant entrance.

As soon as she parted her lips, he deepened the kiss desperately. She kissed Sandy back fiercely, both their tongues doing a passionate duel. Her fingers began to get lost in his hair again, as she shifted her position to be more comfortable, sprawled on top of him. Kirsten began rubbing her big toe against his leg, her hands moving to cup his face and feeling the rough stubble on his chin.

Kirsten loved playing games, but what she found she loved about them the most? Winning.

She felt her desire mount considerably as Sandy's hands wandered over her body. Starting at the back of her neck, one hand made it's way over her back and rubbed up and down, eventually finding it's way into her shirt. The other had, up until this point, been stationed at her hip. It tantalizingly slowly made its way to her perfect butt.

Once both his hands were firmly placed in their final destinations, they were used to hold her body as close as possible to his. Her hands ran through his hair and he moaned into her mouth, as their tongues continued to duel.

Already feeling lightheaded with the intensity of their kiss, Kirsten pulled away gently, so as not to startle Sandy. His eyes opened as she pulled back. He grinned up at his wife, as, with eyes opened at half-mast and lashes lowered seductively, Kirsten smiled down at him. Remembering that she was still on top, she took a moment to catch her breath, and decided to make the wait worth the while by slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

He watched her unbutton his shirt and chuckled at her frustration. He put his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her towards him, just enough to kiss her adorable button nose. "You're so cute when you're concentrating." He let his hand continue to run up her shirt, caressing her back slowly. For a woman with a mission, it certainly wasn't an easy feat.

Kirsten laughed lightly at his words, momentarily ceasing unbuttoning Sandy's shirt as she felt herself being pulled down towards him. Her palms brushed against expensive sheets as she rested her tiny hands on the empty spaced on either side of her husband's body. She looked quite happy and content as he kissed her nose.

"I like it when you do that." She murmured, hinting subtly as her face hovered a mere few inches from him, her nose grazing his lips. Kirsten let out a little whimper of delight as she felt his hands cascade down her back all over again.

He smiled at her words. "I know you do." He grabbed her over and kissed her nose again. He let her lean back and looked her in the eye. He couldn't resist as he pulled her down once more and kissed her nose in a rapid manner. His lips met her nose about ten times before he stopped. Before he released her head, he rubbed her nose with his own. She giggled and closed her eyes in delighted satisfaction as he planted repeated kisses on the tip of her nose. Along with the nose graze, the gesture made Kirsten realize how much she missed Sandy's company. Granted, it was too early in the morning for comfort (the clock said it was barely a few minutes past six in the morning), but they rarely had time with each other these days. Sandy let her head go, in hopes of her returning to releasing him from his shirt.

Overwhelmed with a rather powerful urge, Kirsten finished opening the rest of Sandy's buttons, working with nimble fingers. She ran both of her hands softly over his skin, before pressing herself against him and lowering her lips once more to his own. This kiss wasn't as intense as the previous one, though it was passionate enough to convey the message that she wanted to take things slow this time.

Sandy groaned as his wife pressed her own barely covered body onto his bare chest. To be absolutely honest, her pajamas were getting in the way. Before he could act on his thoughts, he felt her lips on his.

He turned so she fell off of her power. He was back on top and he smiled as he pushed his lips to hers. Remembering her unwritten instructions, he didn't rush to her shirt like he immediately desired. Instead, he slowly pushed her completely onto her back and made his way on top of her until he was hovering over her body. Their kisses persisted; they were passionate but slow.

Falling back against the comfortable pillows, Kirsten returned Sandy's kiss with a natural ease. She touched her tongue softly over his lips, urging them to open so she could deepen the kiss this time.

At the same time, her hands traced the contours of his face. She knew every detail about him, from his trademark bushy eyebrows to every line etched in his face that came with age. She had to smile at the familiarity of it all, before her hands slowly moved downwards, from his jawline, to his neck, until she caught hold of the fabric of his shirt.

Sandy felt her tongue's persistent begging and soon relinquished his refusal. Her tongue was immediately welcomed by his. The moment that Kirsten felt his lips part for her, she immediately sought out his tongue and tried her hardest not to moan so loud for anyone else in the house to hear, despite that it was probably the two of them awake at that hour. Kirsten felt familiar stirrings as their kisses began to intensify once more. He smiled into the kiss as her hands searched his face.

Gently, Kirsten pushed the shirt from his shoulders. As she began easing it away from his hard surfer body, she wrapped her pajama-clad legs around his middle and clung him to her, as close as she could possibly do so without having her weight crushed underneath his.

Sandy leaned up slightly to help her remove his shirt; he managed to maintain the kiss through all of that. Once the shirt was completely off, he pushed his body back to Kirsten's. He both chuckled and groaned as she wrapped her long legs around his middle. As his body was completely pressed onto hers, he groaned at the pleasing pressure. His mouth left hers as he chuckled and moved to her collarbone, which he kissed up and down.

As his mouth went to kiss her neck, his hand moved to one of her thighs, which was clutching his waist. He rubbed it and moved his hand to stroke her knee and part of her calf. Once he made his way back down that leg, his other hand preformed the same service to her other leg, while his mouth caressed the collarbone on the opposite side.

Successfully prying Sandy's shirt off with his help, she crumpled it into a ball and threw it somewhere beyond the queen-sized bed. Kirsten grunted a little as she found herself pinned under his weight, already beginning to get slightly out-of-breath.

She gasped breathily as she felt the familiar pair of lips on her skin, sending a shiver coursing through her spine. It left her trembling slightly in his arms. As Sandy began to caress her thighs, her fingers skimmed over his back, fingernails leaving light red marks on his tanned skin.

Sandy moaned into her skin. "Mm." He left a kiss in the hollow of her throat before picking his head up and looking into her eyes. He smiled. Then he kissed the bridge of her nose before grabbing her mouth with his again.

As their kiss deepened and became more and more passionate, Sandy's hand went to her waist and slowly drifted upward until he found the hem of her shirt. His fingers teased their way inside to caress the soft warm skin that waited for him.

As much as she was reluctant to do so, Kirsten broke off their kiss, panting a little. With a determined look in her eyes, she pushed Sandy forward slightly, until she had enough space to sit up in bed. He leaned up as she pushed against him, slightly confused at her actions.

She met her lips with his once more, nibbling gently on his lower lip briefly before pulling away, making him groan. His eyes looked deep into hers, questioning. He didn't realize that his hands were still on her shirt until she covered them with her own. He smiled as he finally realized what she was doing. Their hands worked together to rid her of her small shirt., pulling the silk material above her stomach, passing by her shoulders, and finally over her head.

Blushing a light pink, Kirsten flung the flimsy top towards the floor and lowered her head shyly, making her golden hair catch the rays of the sunlight that seeped through the blinds. Her hands were still pressed against his as she tried to even out her breathing.

His grin grew larger as she threw the garment out of the way. He watched her intently as she hung her head bashfully. His smile became warm and after he tucked a golden lock behind her ear, he put his hand underneath her chin, his fingers framing her jawline. His thumb rubbed her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his once again.

"You," He paused. "are so," He paused once more for emphasis. "So beautiful." He knew that the statement he had just made was one of the truest things he could have ever said. There was still a certain shyness that made Kirsten reluctant when he tilted her chin to make her look at him, but when their eyes locked, she found that she couldn't look away. She melted into a smile, and the pink tint on her cheeks deepened when he complimented her on her beauty.

With their eyes still locked, Sandy grazed his full lips against her soft ones before letting them touch completely. He deepened the kiss slowly as he pushed her back into the comfortable pillows. The high thread count sheets were cool against her naked back. Her skin tingled, and goosebumps began to materialize as his hands roamed all over her body, touching all the right places that made her head spin with want and need.

Kirsten thought she was going to lose it. The gentle caresses and the passionate kisses were becoming too much for her to take, and already she was trembling, her breathing shallow and rapid, her skin moist with sweat. She was about to beg him for more when, seemingly reading her mind, he pulled back unexpectedly.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing and muffled moans, Sandy knew exactly where this was going. It could only go one way. The perfect way. However, before they got there, Sandy pulled back suddenly. He kept his face close to hers and waited for her eyes to meet his. When she finally opened his eyes, he whispered to her. "Kirsten," His eyes conveyed his seriousness, as he paused. "I love you." Now that was the truest thing he could ever say.

Sandy had told her that for countless times throughout their marriage and even way before then, when they were dating. But despite that, Kirsten never failed to blush and be at a loss for words every time he uttered those words. There was something in the way that he said them that made those seemingly ordinary words be special.

"I know." She answered simply, cupping his face in her palms. Kirsten pulled him towards her, and gave him a lingering peck on the lips before she whispered back, "I love you too, Sandy."

* * *

_There will be one more chapter after this. In the meantime... go ahead and click that button:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** Sorry if we took so long to update! _**viper209n**_ doesn't have internet access for the moment, and I was busy with my finals. But thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! Here is the second chapter of the fanfic now. Contrary to what we mentioned earlier, there will be one more chapter after this. So I really hope you guys enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**: Not ours, obviously. The title of this fanfic is from the song by The Perishers._

* * *

**TROUBLE SLEEPING**

* * *

Sandy rolled off his beautiful wife and lay comfortably on his bed. He pulled her close to him and snuggled closer to her. He kissed the top of her head before lifting her chin to meet her eyes. He smiled down at her and wiped the sweat off of her forehead before kissing her lips lightly. His smile became enormous as he thought of all that they had done and the day was still just beginning.

Kirsten took a moment to just lay on her side of the bed with her eyes closed, a contented smile appearing on her face. Her blond hair was spread out wildly on the pillows beneath her. Her moist lips were slightly swollen, and there was a rosy hue upon her cheeks to match the flush that colored her glistening chest, which rose and fell seductively beneath the sheets. Her eyes were glazed in her afterglow as she opened them, dwelling in the satisfaction that only her husband could give her. Sandy lifted himself slightly as Kirsten repositioned herself to prop up on their pillows. He smiled softly and closed his eyes as she put his head on her chest. She softly stroked his forehead, brushing away the ever-stubborn fringe that kept getting in the way. "Great way to start the day." She murmured, resting her chin on Sandy's head while her hands ran over his broad shoulders. "You're making me not want to go to work." Kirsten groaned, in displeasure this time as she remembered that she still had work to do later in the morning. She clung onto Sandy even tighter, not wanting to let go. Not just yet.

Her heartbeat raced in his ears. He always felt so safe in her arms. With her heartbeat as his lullaby and her hands running soothingly through his hair, Sandy was very close to succumbing to sleep once again.He chuckled at her statement and leaned his head toward her to kiss the first part of her skin he could reach. "The best way to start a day." He mentioned. He groaned in agreement as she mentioned work. He noticed the tightening of her arms around him and he reacted by pulling her even closer to himself. "Maybe after work this could be continued." He suggested without even opening his eyes. He really was getting tired, a satisfied tired, an _I'm with the one I love and I never want this feeling to end_ tired. He just prayed that she didn't move for he was far to comfortable.

"I like the sound of that." Kirsten murmured appreciatively, burying her nose into the depth of his messy locks and inhaling the faint scent of his shampoo. She wished she and Sandy could just stay like this all day, in bed, with arms wrapped around each other and not having to face the rest of the world.

"Mmhmm." Sandy mumbled in agreement. Her actions were putting him to sleep. Right before slumber overtook him, he picked his head up and propped it up on her chest so he could look at her. His eyes locked with hers and a lazy smile spread across his face. "I love you." He said deeply, the words echoing in his throat.

Still cradling him securely to her chest, Kirsten lowered her head and left a soft kiss on one of his eyelids, her lips lingering tenderly before it moved to the other. With her hair brushing softly against his skin, she watched intently with a small, warm smile as he began to drift off to sleep. God, she loved this man so much.

She cupped his face tenderly, running a finger over his lips before she gently tilted his head down to rest upon her chest once more, lulling him to sleep. A hand curled around the nape of his neck, lightly stroking the skin there while the other cradled the back of his head."Me too." She whispered lovingly. Kirsten dared not close her eyes, but she felt quite content with Sandy in her arms, and that was enough reason to remain awake, just watching the man she loved falling asleep in her embrace.

It soon became impossible and unneccessary to stay awake. Sleep overtook Sandy's body. He fell asleep in his wife's arms, a feeling of safety overtaking him as well. During his slumber his grip on her body tightened and he snuggled closer to her. Such the perfect way to begin his day.

In his sleep, Kirsten continued to gaze at Sandy softly, occasionally stroking his neck or brushing away the ever-stubborn hair away from his forehead every so often. She didn't really have a reason to go back to sleep now that she was fully awake, but she found that she didn't mind very much.Kirsten couldn't count the mornings when she would wake up to find Sandy looking back at her. She would redden and ask her husband why did that, and every time she did, the answer was always the same: that he loved just looking at her while she was in her deep slumber. She, on the other hand, had never fully understood what made staring at her so fascinating.Now, it seemed as if she did. Her eyes traced every feature, every imperfection, her gaze lingering upon them as if she was committing all of them to memory, as if he would disappear and she would never get to see him again. Kirsten felt overwhelmed, as if she was falling in love with Sandy Cohen all over again.

Sandy was having a great dream. His face expressed the mood of the dream. His dream kind of reflected his real life. It was just him spending time with his wife. Simple enough. A warm smile spread across his sleeping face and he cuddled even closer to Kirsten.

Kirsten didn't appear to have noticed the time, but a full hour had passed by since they made love. She was still fascinated with staring at her husband, who looked as if he was having a very pleasant dream. He looked so cute in his sleep.Eventually, she knew she had to wake him up. They both had work to go to, and Kirsten did take a lot of time getting ready despite her vehement denials. Her eyes landed upon the master bedroom, and she grinned. Maybe Sandy could be persuaded to take a shower?Shifting her position slightly, Kirsten eased Sandy from her chest and laid him on the pillows below. There was a pink spot on her skin where his head once laid on. She watched him breathe for a moment, before lowering her lips to his in the best way she knew how to wake her husband. Kirsten nibbled lightly on his bottom lip, licking seductively and stroking its ampleness with her tongue. She moved so that she was laid out on top of him, and began running her hands across his chest.

Sandy slowly woke up. He noticed immediately that he was not in the same place or position he had fallen asleep in. Not only that but his mouth was being assaulted by his wife's. He grinned as his body caught up with his brain. His mouth opened for hers and welcomed her tongue. His hands began to roam the body that was laid across his own. _What a wake up call._

"Morning, baby." Kirsten pulled back for a moment to greet her husband again. At her greeting, he smiled widely. He would have responded but was not given the chance as her warm lips attacked his once more. He began to deepen the kiss urgently but felt her hands on his face. He slowed down knowing that was her intention.

After a few more minutes of some husband-wife bonding moments, Kirsten broke off the kiss and looked down at Sandy, with a smile dancing on her lips. "How'd you like my wake-up call?" She asked in an innocent tone, smirking down at him. He noticed the mischievous grin on her face and couldn't help but grin back at her 'innocent' question."Oh yes." He answered. "Much better than the usual elbow jab in the ribs." He smirked, knowing she wouldn't like that answer.

She narrowed her eyes playfully at Sandy. "Oh, really?" Using one of her elbows, Kirsten sharply poked at his ribs, just like how he mentioned it to her. Sandy groaned as his wife jabbed him violently in the side with her elbow. "Ouch." He grunted but then smiled back up at her. He didn't want her thinking that he wasn't upset. He once again noticed a smirk that graced her face.A smile spread across Sandy's own face as the blankets fell from his wife's naked body. Needless to say, he enjoyed the sight. He felt her grip on his shoulders tighten and he turned them over so that he was on top. His body hovered over hers as he smiled down at her."You know, that really did hurt."

"You want me to make it up for you?" There was another distinctive lilt in the tone of her voice as she posed the question. But without waiting for a reply, Kirsten lifted herself up a little, just enough for her to plant soft kisses on his shoulder, her soft lips grazing his tanned skin. "Yes, I do." He answered, bluntly and with a smile. As her soft kisses continued, he closed his eyes in enjoyment.

She buried her face on his neck, closing her eyes contentedly as she did so. "Sandy, we have to get ready for work." Kirsten bemoaned, her voice slightly muffled given that her lips were against his neck. She hardly wanted to move, at all.

With her derogatory comment concerning work, Sandy's eyes sprung open. "No, no." He said, demanding. "We're both sick." He pulled away from her and felt her forehead. "Yup. You're definitely feverish." He deduced quickly. "I'm worried you might infect others." He chuckled down at her before leaning his head down toward her. "Do I feel warm?"

Kirsten burst into laughter, her eyes twinkling merrily as Sandy felt her head and immediately drew his 'conclusion'. He always knew what to say at the right time to make her laugh."You're definitely hot." She answered with a grin, despite the fact that his temperature was perfectly normal as much as hers was. It never did hurt to play along with him. Kirsten snuggled closer to him, bringing her hands around his shoulders to embrace him tightly.

"Ooh, Mrs. Cohen." Sandy cooed, in reaction to her calling him hot. As he teased her, his head buried itself into her neck. He hugged her close to him for a few moments before placing soft kisses on her neck. "C'mon, honey. Let's play hooky. How fun would that be?" He said with a nuzzle of her neck. "Hmm? Just you and me?"

"And phone calls from my father? I don't think so, Sandy." However, Kirsten's voice betrayed her words, as well as her actions as she took his head in her hands and guided him to certain areas for him to pay special attention to. Her head was beginning to spin again. "And Seth and Ryan..." She managed to utter breathlessly, her eyes closing in obvious delight. "And your co-workers at the office..." Kirsten was beginning to ramble again, and she couldn't help but smile at that mere fact. Sandy really did have this effect on her that she couldn't quite explain.

"Screw your father." Sandy mumbled with his lips grazing her neck. He felt her fingers in his hair and her hands guiding him. He left the directions up to her and just kissed the places she led him to. "The boys are going to school, aren't they?" He mumbled again. At the mention of his co-workers, he made his way back up to his wife's lips. "Co-workers? They won't miss me." He kissed her nose. "But if I go to work, I know you will."

"Don't you think those phone calls will just ruin the day anyway?" She inquired, amused. Kirsten wanted to give in, God knew how much she wanted to give in and just skip work for the day, and it was getting rather hard to resist Sandy.Reluctantly, she pushed his weight off her, pushed away the sheets from her body and climbed off the bed. The rays of the sun that seeped through the blinds molded her tiny frame into a silhouette as she bent over and retrieved what it seemed she was looking for: Sandy's unbuttoned shirt.She slipped the oversized fabric on and buttoned everything up save for the four last buttons from the top. Smiling quietly, she clambered back on the bed and knelt beside where her husband's feet were. "Are you getting up or not?" Kirsten asked, tilting her head to the side.

After her last point, he realized that she had made up her mind. Sandy groaned as Kirsten pushed him off of her. He lay back as she rummaged among the room, enjoying the view until she found what she was looking for. Sandy watched her as she put on his shirt. She was always so sexy in his clothes. He smiled back at her as she smiled sweetly at him. As she asked her question, he noted how adorable she was. "Well, that depends." He said. "What's in it for me?"

Kirsten bit her lip in mock-thoughtfulness, as if she was really contemplating on Sandy's question. "Oh, I don't know." She crossed her arms in front of her, looking at him through seductively lowered eyelashes while another smirked tugged at the corner of her lips.Her eyes caught sight of the master bathroom door again, and that little smirk turned into a full-fledged catchy grin in no time. He chuckled as he watched her 'think.' His eyelids lowered and his eyebrows scrunched together as he attempted to figure out what was going on in that head of hers.

"I was actually thinking of taking a shower." Kirsten leaned back on her knees, awaiting his reply.

Sandy's eyes lit up and a wide grin spread across his face in reaction to his wife's idea. "Now, there's a good idea!" He said with a jump in his voice. "But one thing…" He said quietly. He then grabbed her arms swiftly and pulled him on top of him to where she was straddling his lap. He too was sitting up now. "Am I invited?" He whispered. "Not that it would stop me if I wasn't." He added extra quiet.

She shrieked in surprise as she found herself being pulled towards Sandy, landing on his lap. Kirsten laughed quietly, pressing herself against her husband's warm chest snugly. Sandy smiled when he heard her laugh. He was absolutely in love with her laughter. It was infectious and he couldn't help but to giggle himself. She played with the fine hairs that were scattered all over his front, toying one gently around her finger as not to cause him any pain. "Hmm. Let me think about it." Kirsten answered with a coy tone. She rested both of her hands on his shoulders, just resting on that spot where neck met shoulder. She looked down for a moment, as if doing some more contemplating, before she looked up. "Sandy..." Kirsten cooed into his ear, warm breath against skin. "Would you like to join me in the shower?"

"I would absolutely love too." He answered. He wrapped his arms around her, hands grasping her back. Sandy picked his wife up and carried her into their master bathroom.

"_Sandy_!" Kirsten shrieked again in half-protest. "Put me _down_!" She was now laughing so hard that tears were forming in her eyes, as she hit him repeatedly on his naked chest in an effort to make him bring her down.

It was to no avail. Before she knew it, he had already settled her on the countertop and was already undoing the bothersome buttons on his shirt that she wore. But just as he was making progress with the buttons on his, now her, shirt, the marble countertop on her ass was too cold that she immediately jumped down from it and landed on the floor with another squeal. He looked at her with wide eyes and an exasperated expression, waiting for an explanation. Kirsten paused, before she burst out into laughter again. "Too cold." She explained in between giggles, lacing her fingers through his.

"Ah." He said before colliding into her body with his again. He pushed her back up against the counter as he kissed down her neck while fumbling with the buttons. Knowing that his wife was naked under there was killing him. He wanted her. Now.

"God, you're impatient." She murmured, her chest rising up and down as the speed of her breathing increased. He smiled as she called him impatient. He mumbled a 'yes' into her neck. Truth was he was impatient when it came to her, at least at times like right now. Kirsten clung to Sandy, her small hands tracing the contours of his chest and his abdomen, lost in the feeling of his lips on her skin.Taking hold of his neck, not wanting to break anything that he was doing to her at the moment, she led the two of them away from the sink and into the cubicle that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom. With nimble fingers, Kirsten blindingly reached for the knob, twisted it, resulting in warm water falling all over the couple."I _did _say I was going to take a shower." Kirsten pointed out with a grin, bringing Sandy's head up to hers and kissing him hard on the mouth as the water cascaded through his tanned skin and creating wet spots on the t-shirt she still donned.

Sandy smiled widely at his wife as she spoke to him and brought his head away from her neck. His smile was forced to fade as his wife assaulted his lips with her own. His fingers undid the final button at last. As the shirt opened, his hands immediately went to her waist and he pressed his torso against hers, moaning as the kiss kept deepening.

Kirsten kicked the discarded shirt out of her way with one slippery foot, leaving it to drench further with the water that pooled on the floor. Now this was definitely an improvement. As the shirt lay forgotten, her hands made their way to Sandy's hair, combing the dark strands with her wet fingers.

As their kiss became more and more heated, Sandy was becoming even more impatient. Kirsten moaned as she felt her skin against his. Not only was she soaking wet, breathless, and excited, but her patience was running out as well. Breaking off the kiss, she backed him on the wall and looked at him with flaring, darkening eyes, leaving Sandy with a confused look on his face as he breathed heavily.

"Now, Sandy."

Upon hearing her words, he smiled wickedly and crashed himself with her.

* * *

_Review:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**: We'd like to express our gratitude to everyone who followed this fanfic from the beginning. The good reviews not only encourage us to write more, but they made us proud of ourselves as well. So, thank you so much! Here is the final chapter of _Trouble Sleeping. _As always, we hope you enjoy the last installment. We'll be back with a fanfic soon!_

_**Author's Note II:**_ _Happy birthday, Kelly Rowan!_

_**Disclaimers: **Still not ours, but the title of this fanfic comes from the song by The Perishers._

* * *

**TROUBLE SLEEPING**

* * *

"That was some morning." Kirsten commented a little while later, with a lazy smile gracing her lips. She was seated on the marble counter by the sink once more, completely wrapped in an oversized pink fluffy bathrobe. 

Looking fresh from her 'shower' with her golden hair wrapped around a white towel, she leaned back and supported herself with her elbows, while her legs dangled from the height of the counter.

Sandy wrapped a towel around his waist as he smiled at her comment. He walked over to his wife who was perched on the counter. He put his hands on her legs, never breaking eye contact with her. His eyes went towards the ceiling and his lips pursed together in fake contemplation. "It was, wasn't it?" He nodded his head. "Great morning." He mused for a moment before coming back down to earth. He left a peck on her lips before adding, "Too bad every morning can't be as great."

Kirsten smiled softly, and leaned forward to meet Sandy in a short, but sweet kiss. The moment that they pulled back, the tip of her index finger immediately replaced her lips as she traced the corners of his mouth. As his wife traced his mouth, he kissed the delicate tip of her finger. He attempted to softly catch it with his teeth but ended up chuckling as he barely missed continuously. He looked up at her to see her eyes dancing in quiet laughter.

"Well, we definitely have to work on that." She murmured, grazing his nose with hers as a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. With regret, she pulled further away from her husband, knowing that they both had somewhere to go today. But instead of just climbing down the counter, she moved closer to the edge, wrapped her legs around his middle and threw her arms around his shoulders, before she rested her weight on his entire body. Sandy chuckled at his wife's unspoken request.

Silently, he picked his tiny wife up off of the countertop and carried her into the bedroom. He set her softly upon the bed before going back towards the bathroom, entering her closet. Tucking her long legs beneath her, Kirsten sat down Indian-style on the bed and clasped her hands gently on her lap. She eyed the messy bedspread and the undone pillows with an amused grin, realizing what she and Sandy had exactly done to yield their bed in such a state. She took a pillow and fluffed it expertly, before setting it on one side of the bed and working on another one. Sandy had disappeared to the bathroom again and she was beginning to get into making the bed, when something he said captured her attention.

"Maybe I should pick out what you wear today." He shouted. He smiled to himself, expecting his comment to be received with either a look of shock and defiance or shrieking and a sprint to ensure that he wasn't able to do any damage. Either way it was sure to entertain.

"_What_?" In a matter of seconds, Kirsten was on her feet and sprinting to their walk-in closet. She tried to glare at him in defiance to his words, but she found it hard to maintain the façade. "And what, end up going to work in _nothing_?" She asked suggestively, beginning to walk towards him with her arms folded in front of her chest.

Sandy smiled as his wife's reaction matched his expectations. But as he heard her defiant words, he spun around wildly.

"Nothing? Absolutely not. I can't have everyone oogling you and your incredible body." He said as he put his arms around her pulling her into a hug. Kirsten smiled and blushed a little at his compliment, thankful that he had gathered her in his arms for a hug so the flush in her cheeks could be hidden, though she knew that at times, her husband could tell. Sandy then leaned back to look into her eyes. He squinted his eyes as if weighing options. "No. No, definitely not. That's my job." He dropped his head brushing his lips against hers before kissing her softly on the nose. "Now if we were staying home together," there was still a hint of pleading and suggestion in his voice. "then that would definitely be the dress code."

She laughed softly at his monologue, and closed her eyes briefly when he kissed her once again. Kirsten loved his kisses, no matter what time of the day it was, or for whatever purpose. She felt herself wanting to give in all over again, but she sighed.

"The answer's no, Sandy." Kirsten said with finality, though her actions betrayed her as she clung on to Sandy's shoulders and burying her face in his chest. She groaned in exasperation, before finally extracting herself from him with utmost reluctance. "We _have_ to get to work. I still have to dot my _i_'s and cross my _t_'s." A hand buried itself in the deep pocket of her bathrobe, while the other's fingers absentmindedly fingered the knot that held it closed. "_But_ you can always pick what I wear, that is, if you still want to?" Kirsten asked teasingly with a grin as this time, she was the one who leaned up to briefly meet his lips in a kiss.

"Well, now I don't want to put anything onto your body unless it's mine." He said with suggestion. "Are you sure you want me picking out what you wear?" He chuckled then began flipping through her clothes. "Just try me." She remarked, with a little note of daring in her tone. It was either that Sandy would pick something she would actually want to wear today, which would just creep her out, or that his efforts were bound to be a good laugh. Kirsten braced herself, leaning against the wall next to her as she watched him look through her clothes.

His eyes caught a certain outfit and they lit up as a wide grin spread across his face. He pulled out the little black dress that he loved so much. The one that fit her just perfectly and the same one she attempted to seduce him in not to long ago. He pulled the hanger from the closet and held it up for Kirsten to see. He let the silence persist hoping that it would explain itself. His face held a ridiculous grin, praying that she would agree to wear it.

She looked rather confused at the little dress that he held up, wondering why it made him grin like so. Kirsten could remember the last time she wore it, paired with the wide fishnet stockings and the killer black shoes and... she grinned. _Now_ she remembered.

"Sandy Cohen, are you trying to seduce me?" Kirsten asked with a playful glare, narrowing her eyes down at him. She moved closer to where he was and ran her hands over the exquisite material, a little grin on her face spreading by the time she looked up towards him.

"Mmm. Maybe." He smiled and put the dress close to her body as if checking to see if it would still fit. "Mmm." He said again. "You always look so sexy in this dress." Sandy knew that if she did wear this dress that his mind would be on her all day and that once he was near her again the poor material wouldn't be on her body for long.

Kirsten wrinkled her nose, letting her hand drop from the beautiful fabric regretfully. "Yes, but..." Her voice trailed off, taking the hanger from Sandy and placed the dress back in her closet."Sandy, I wore that _already_." She complained childishly, pouting at him with a pointed look. Kirsten crossed her arms over her chest again, as she batted her long eyelashes up at him. No doubt, she loved that dress, but like any other accomplished woman, she would rather push it at the back of the rack for quite some time before opting to wear it again.

Sandy groaned exasperated. "Always a Newpsie." His attention went back to picking out something for his beautiful wife to wear."Hmm." Sandy assumed a position resembling 'The Thinker.' His brow scrunched together in thought and his hand held his chin up as his finger tapped at his lip. "I don't know how you do this day after day." He commented right before he laid eyes on a skirt that brought back a ton of memories. To anyone else it was just a regular black skirt but to Sandy Cohen it was so much more. He knew that it fit her just right, bringing subtle attention to all the right places. Of course, not so much that it was immodest. But even more memorable than the plain skirt itself is the shirt that she always accompanied it with. Sandy knew the outfit well.

"Baby, where's the silky beige-or-whatever-colored shirt you always wear with this?" He asked furiously as he tore her closet apart. When he had offered this idea, he had never entertained the thought that he would get so excited about it and here he was about to have a nervous breakdown if he didn't find that shirt. Of course, his intentions were not necessarily as pure as his wife _might_ be think. Although he really hoped that her thoughts were on the same track as his.

Kirsten could only stare at Sandy in bewilderment the moment he began looking through her closet in a frenzy that she hadn't seen in a while. Was working for a private law firm that boring that he was actually getting excited just picking out something for her to wear? She cracked a smile, shaking her head in amusement before she tugged at his arms, begging him to stop.

"Sandy, stop." She laughed, stepping into the closet and plucked out the top that he seemed to know so well but couldn't manage to find. "What's the sudden fascination with my clothes, huh?" Kirsten turned around to face him, and grinned.

Sandy snatched the shirt out of her hand as she found it with ease. "It's not so much the clothes as the person naked underneath them." He mumbled, distracted by the thought. He held the clothes up to her body as if to see if they would still look good together. Not surprisingly, they still did. Sandy smiled in satisfaction, enjoying his selection. The question remained, however, as to whether or not his wife would wear the outfit.

"You're so cute." Kirsten always found it irresistible when he smiled that way, looking satisfied. She took the entire ensemble away from him again, and disappeared into the closet, presumably to change into the outfit that he had picked out for her. Inside the privacy of the room, she disrobed and slipped into the satiny fabric of the blouse, and pulled on the skirt that matched along with it. "So if you get to pick what I wear today, do I get to pick out what you wear?" Her voice drifted through the door she had closed when she entered.

"Maybe." He chuckled deeply in his throat as he entered the room she had gone into to change. She was in the outfit he had picked out for her. Sandy startled her by his sudden presence and his hands slipping around her waist from the back. He hugged her body to him and left a kiss on her neck.

Her back straightened slightly, startled with the sudden realization that Sandy was now behind her, but she relaxed immediately and sank into his arms. Kirsten smiled as she felt his lips on her neck, and tilted her head sideways a little to grant him access. As Sandy held her tightly, he felt her relax in his arms. After a few moments in their private reverie, he felt her pull away. He tried light heartedly to stop her but it didn't work. Soon she was twirling in front of him. The satin gleamed against the harsh lights of the closet, and her skirt twirled along flirtateously as she spun. "Like it?" Kirsten cooed with purposely widened eyes, before she gave him another one of her smiles.

"Oh yeah." He answered, not even trying to hide the lust in his voice. He grabbed her face firmly but at the same time softly and kissed her deeply. "A lot." He said quickly before returning to their feverish kiss.

Smiling through what seemed to be the millionth time they kissed for the morning, Kirsten's hands ran gently up and down his spine, before drawing him closer to her by his unclothed shoulders. At this rate, they would _never _get to work."I'm glad you like it." She murmured through his lips, before pulling away again. The floor was cold under her feet as she sashayed towards Sandy's part of the closet. Kirsten looked back once at him, before putting on a thoughtful face as she looked through all the clothes, deciding what he would wear for her part of the bargain. Eventually, she plucked out a black suit, and a light pink polo shirt to go with it.

"You want me to wear that?" Sandy shrieked in shock. He sounded very sincere although he wasn't. "But all the guys at the office will make fun of me. And what about Seth and Ryan? What will they think?" He began to smile, ruining the illusion that he was upset.

"You know, they say..." Kirsten began to walk towards Sandy, with the suit and the polo shirt balanced in her hands. "... real men wear pink." She grinned, stopping right in front of him. Kirsten hung the suit on a nearby cabinet handle, before unfolding the polo shirt carefully as to avoid any unnecessary wrinkles. "Oh. I'm a real man baby. I think you can vouch for that." He said with suggestion in his voice.

Winking, she began to unbutton the shirt, having similar difficulties as earlier, when she was trying to strip him of his pajamas. After she finally managed to get them all undone, she wrapped the shirt around him and gestured for him to slide his arms down the sleeves, so that she could button him up again. "A man could get used to this." He grinned as he allowed her to literally dress him.

She smirked, rolling her eyes a little as she began to do the buttons in front slowly, starting from the bottom and going up. There was a slightly mischievous look in her eyes as Kirsten looked at him, before she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his chest, lingering for a few moments, letting him know she was teasing him, before doing the top button."Why, aren't you used to this already?" Kirsten asked innocently, reaching up to straighten the collars of his shirt. When she was satisfied with her work, she handed to him his slacks and his jacket.

He smirked at her as she teased him. A shocked and confused look went over his face when she handed him slacks."Pants? You are asking me to put on pants?" His voice held disbelief and humor. "_You_ are asking _me _to put on pants." He added extra emphasis to 'you' and 'me'.

A chuckle escaped Kirsten's lips, her head moving from side to side in the midst of her laughter. "Why, you want to go to work in that _towel_?" She motioned at the white towel that was still wrapped around his waist, covering what wasn't supposed to be seen... except, by her.

"Come on. Get dressed." She wheedled, and made sure he held his clothes in his hands before she moved on to the shoe department and picked some caramel-colored sandals and putting them on. After she finally managed to do all the straps, she stood up, her height significantly increased because of the high heels.

"Well, technically, I don't want to go to work." He stated matter-of-factly as he put the rest of his clothes on. "My, how you've grown." Sandy exclaimed, referring to Kirsten's new found height. He closed the gap between them and kissed her square on the lips since she was now the same height.

"You're so stubborn sometimes." Kirsten murmured, leaning forward to kiss him back. "Honey, that's not true." Sandy said defiantly. "I'm _always_ stubborn." He said with a goofy grin right before his wife's lips crashed with his own. He rested his hands on her waist as they kissed.This time, she was the one who deepened it, parting her lips a little and seeking his tongue with hers. She cupped his face in her hands, holding him close to her as she pressed her fully-clothed body against his own. This time, she wasn't pulling away like she did in the previous ones.

As their tongues performed a fiery duel on their own, her arms rested around his shoulders snugly. Kirsten and Sandy always seemed to fit together, and she could marvel about that fact right now. As they got more intense, he began moving her body across the room. They staggered around the closet before tripping into a row of shirts.

"Sandy, we just got dressed." Kirsten muttered unnecessarily, punctuating each word with a kiss as they stumbled upon an overflowing row of shirts. She didn't want to stop, but if she didn't, then he wouldn't, and they would never get anywhere, namely, work. Pulling away, she looked him over and saw the damage she had done in the time span of their, uh, making out, a term that suited a couple of high-school teenagers more than two highly successful professionals. Kirsten smirked at the undone buttons on his shirt, rather amused at the sight.

"Oh c'mon baby. You know, _technically_, we don't have to be completely _un_dressed to..." He let the last word slowly fade out, letting her draw her own correct conclusions. As he spoke he played with the hem of her shirt.

"To... _what_?" She asked with a teasing grin. Kirsten could tell what he really _meant_, of course, but it wasn't that she thought that they had enough of those for the morning. It was just that they really needed to go to work, or, at least, she felt _she _did.

"What do you mean 'to what' ?" He said with shock. "To what." He said quietly to himself with a chuckle. "Sometime I think I'll never understand you."

She embraced him fully, making his torso collide against hers as she breathed in the scent of his shampoo and his unique masculine scent. Against his ear, she murmured softly, "C'mon. Let's go to the kitchen. The boys will be wondering where we are." Kirsten, always the rational one.

"I guess." He said with a hint of remorse. He threw his head around and didn't try to hide the fact that going to the kitchen was against his will.

She merely laughed, a melodious tune that seemed to echo softly through the small chamber. "Don't worry. We'll have it your way later. To..." Kirsten hinted, quirking her eyebrows as she kissed him one final time (for the moment) on the lips.

"Ooh." He cooed at her suggestive comment.

Taking his hands in hers, Kirsten began leading him away from the closet. As they finally reached the bedroom, she wrapped her arms around his stomach and leaned into him, smiling. She didn't know why.

Her laugh was still ringing in his ears as she leaned against him. Her attitude was infectious and Sandy couldn't help but to feel extra ordinarily light hearted."I love you so much." He said as he wrapped his arms and body around her once more. He pressed a kiss to her neck. "So much." He whispered.

"I think the bagels would be _very_ jealous if they hear you saying that to me." Kirsten mused with another smile, her arms still wrapped around his middle. It was no secret how much Sandy Cohen loved his bagels, something that he brought with him when he moved from New York to California.

"Well, the bagels can hear so long as my surfboard doesn't." Sandy chuckled. "But between you and me..." He whispered into her ear. "I love you more than both of those combined." As he finished, he kissed her head.

"Even more than Solomon Burke?" She teased, raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, referring to the singer who sang the song that defined them as a couple. "_Don't give up on me..._" Kirsten half-spoke, half-sang in his ear, before she laughed affectionately and tightened her hold around him.

"Mr. Burke doesn't hold a candle to you. He's not half as nice to look at naked." Sandy chuckled. "Although, between us, he beats you in the singing department." He said as he gently poked her side.

"Hah. I wasn't singing!" Kirsten pulled her head away from his shoulder and whacked his forearm defensively at his unjust comparison, although he must've been merely teasing her. She laughed though, to indicate she wasn't really offended.

"I love you too, Sandy. You know that." Blond hair fell all over his back as Kirsten rested her head on his shoulder, a much easier feat that now she was on four-inch heels."I do know that." He said and set more of a hold on her. He kissed her cheek.

By the time, they had reached down the stairs and were walking towards the door that led to the kitchen. Sunlight streamed through the other door, the one that led to the pool."Oh, really? And why do happen to know that, Mr. Cohen?" Kirsten asked, feigning innocence once more.

"'Cause you tell me it multiple times throughout the day. And I love to hear it." He said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her softly toward him. When she came close enough, he left a small kiss on her lips.

Smiling, she leaned forward, taking advantage of her new height, and returned his kiss softly. It was a different one compared to the ones they shared earlier. While it was still passionate, it was more on the slow and sensual side, the kind that conveyed the words that she loved him. Kirsten held both of her hands in his, her fingers tangled within his bigger ones as she gently rubbed the area just beyond his thumb. Her mouth moved with Sandy's as the kiss went on, momentarily forgetting their daily duties as they slowly became lost.

"Mm." Sandy moaned into the kiss. "So, what's for breakfast?" He chuckled, knowing this seemed audacious.

"I don't know." Her eyes were sparkling in that way only Sandy could make them, as they pulled away from each other. "What do you want? There are always bagels in the kitchen." Kirsten twisted open the knob, and more sunlight filled the room as they stepped outside, holding each other's hands. She could already hear voices drifting from the kitchen, indicating that probably Seth and Ryan were awake by now.

"Mm. A bagel. That sounds tantalizing!" Sandy exclaimed with over-the-top hand gestures. "Lead the way, my dear." Sandy then proceeded to follow his wife toward the kitchen, giving him just the right angles to admire her outfit.

Seth and Ryan's voices were getting louder the nearer they approached. Just before they reached the kitchen, which was just a short walk from their bedroom, Kirsten looked back at Sandy and smiled serenely. She knew that these were the last few moments they would be together alone for the rest of the day, and she wanted to hold on to that.

"So tonight?" Sandy asked, suggestively. "Was there not a promise of continuation?"

She paused in her footsteps and waited, until he was finally standing next to her. Kirsten draped her hands on his shoulders and leaned into him, her lips next to his ear."Something to look forward to." She whispered softly, before she pulled away just enough to sneak a little kiss on the mouth. She smirked, gazing at him through heavy-lidded eyes before she walked straight into the kitchen, leaving Sandy to contemplate on what she had just said.

Sandy smiled as he watched her walk into the kitchen. He knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on much, other than her promises. "Indeed." He whispered, mainly to himself. She was right. It would be something to look forward to.

* * *

**THE END **


End file.
